Yuna
|MaxStat = }} President of the Reingar Student Council, the school girl from another world. __TOC__ Hero Background President of the Reingar Student Council and the chosen Heir by the Guardian, Kazran. Yuna is a high school girl, who was summoned into this world. She is full of curiosity and obsessed with technology, constantly running experiments. Guardian Connections |} Skills : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x45,000 x1 x5) :+6 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Yuna buffs all allies with a drone and increases Attack for 2 turns. Yuna buffs all allies with a drone and increases Attack and '''Speed' for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +2 Soul acquired ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+2 > -1 turn cooldown ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} | :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} |} Exclusive Equipment chance each to grant allies increases Attack (Greater) for 2 turns when using Upgrade. ( )}} when using Meteor Cannon.}} |} Specialty : Lovely Machinery :She understands machinery well based on her strong affection towards it. :Dispatch Mission: Land Attribute - Reward bonus +10% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon *Connection Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Yuna *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List A support attacker that helps speed up your entire team and provide them with an attack buff. S3 actually hits quite hard if you built her as a damage dealer. However, most will build speed on her to use her as the attack/speed buffer in PvP. She is useful in certain Abyss Floors in PvE. She does best when against a lot of enemies as S1 gives her Combat Readiness based per target. S3 also can’t be used from the beginning until you build 5 Focus. She isn’t as useful in end game Boss Hunt such as Banshee or Wyvern 11. With Tamarinne and Diene around, she is backup for the attack buffer spot. In Banshee, Bellona does the job better. If you do choose to invest in her, she does the job fine. Recommended Artifacts General : Infinity Basket (Dual Attack): Deal more damage with allies. : Bloodstone (sustain): Gives decent heals to your team if you built her with high damage. Arena & Guild Wars : Reingar's Special Drink : Rosa Hargana Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Otherworldly Machinery : Daydream Joker : Rosa Hargana Recommended Set :PvP: / :Damage: / Substats Priority Attack(%) > Speed > Critical Hit Chance Labryrinth Camping :Bizarre Story: "There are many study groups and clubs in Reingar. We even have one where students study how many insects Humans eat during their lifetime!" :Complain: "Ugh! Why do I have so much work to do!? I can't even run away, since Karin is always watching over me!" Sprite Portrait Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Increase Attack Heroes Category:Increase Speed Heores Category:Reingar Student Council Category:Heir Category:Humans Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:7th World Heir Category:Increase Attack (Greater) Heroes